Pick Me Up
by LogicallyStupid
Summary: No one wants to watch someone they love in pain. Especially if they don't know you love them. Why he ask him to pick him up again?
1. Listen Next Time I Tell You Something!

Alexander loved John…. AS A FRIEND!... No he did love him more, admitting it was an issue. But one thing he didn't particularly...enjoy? Was John's memory… or maybe he wasn't even paying attention when Alexander had asked him to pick him up after work.

He heard the rain hitting the plastic or glass. His clothes were drenched, and the rest of him wasn't much better. Alexander should've probably just walked back to the office, or done anything other than wait. But alas, even the most brilliant man could be a huge idiot.

Just wait a few more minutes he told himself, it'd be fine. John would come, he was just stuck in traffic or something. But stuck in traffic for two hours? Even in the city that was unlikely.

Their apartment wasn't THAT far away, too far for a walking distance but close enough that you could travel to the office and back in less than an hour with traffic. Much less if the traffic was minimum. Five more minutes, he could wait five more minutes…

Yep, he was entirely done. He was calling John and asking him where the hell he was. Alexander pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed John's number, he was about to hit call when his phone rang. The caller id read: Turtle Husband. He forgot to change it after Lafayette played with his phone.

He answered the call and what came across the other line was a worried-sounding John. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE!" Alexander had to pull the receiver away from his ear to muffle the yelling.

"I'm at a bus stop near my office, so I can stay dry and waiting for you." Alexander tried to keep the hostility from his voice, but really didn't care at this point.

John paused for a second and appeared to be thinking. "Why are you waiting for me?" He actually didn't seem to know.

Alexander sighed and ran his hand down face. "You promised to pick me up. Burr and Jefferson were supposed to bring me home but clearly, they couldn't today."

"Shit… I'm sorry, I don't remember you saying that though." He had to admit, John actually sounded apologetic.

"It's fine...just get here aysap." Alexander hung the phone up and sank deeper into the bench he was sitting on. It was plastic and uncomfortable but it was better than standing in the rain.

Cars passed by splashing water all across the street, their headlights illuminating the dimly lit streets. Alexander checked his watch, 7:30. He sighed and looked back out at the streets.

Although many cars passed not one was John's. Alexander leaned against the back wall of the bus stop and shut his eyes, just for a moment.

It turned out he hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and wound up falling asleep.

* * *

Car rides had always bored John. There wasn't much to them, usually just watching as streets swiftly passed. It was different when he was driving and actually paid attention.

The streets of the city passed as John made his way to Alexander's office building. He didn't know when Alexander had told John to pick him up. But apparently he'd promised, so he was going to keep it. Even if it was two hours later.

Someone stopped suddenly in front of him, thankfully he knew to slam his foot onto the gas pedal. The driver in front of him changed lanes and was now beside John's car. They had just hit a red light. John turned the the driver of the other car, stuck his middle finger up rolled his window down and screamed. "You Jackass! Pay attention!"

Then the light changed and he continued to drive. Traffic wasn't too bad that night, it had been way worse before. He passed the building where Alexander worked know that the bus stop wasn't too far ahead.

John was looking for a parking space but still keeping an eye on the road. So maybe it was a shock when he felt something slam into the side.

Then everything went dark…..

* * *

Alexander shot up, he was still on that shitty bench. He groaned and pushed himself off. He turned to left and spotted a car accident up ahead…

He squinted and gasped. He ran toward the accident while pulling out his phone to dial 911.


	2. You're Kidding Me, Right?

Alexander recognized one of the car's in the accident as clear as this weather wasn't. He noticed a few other people near approaching the accident with worry written on their faces. Alexander noticed someone else dialing 911 he still had to call someone else….

He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. His breathing was heavy, and he so badly wanted to locate his friend but he knew it was dangerous to dig through car accidents like that.

When he heard someone pick up, he struggled to find his words. "Alexander? Mon ami? Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"S-sorry Laf… I can't t-translate right now." Alexander was usually good at translating his friend's words but he just couldn't today.

"I apologize, is everything alright?" Worry covered his friend's voice. Alexander didn't respond, he still didn't know how to. "Alex?"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I-it's John…" Alexander paused before adding his next words. "He g-got into a car accident."

Alexander didn't pretend he didn't hear the gasp from the other line. He heard Lafayette place his hand onto the phone and tell their other friend Hercules. "Is he okay?"

"I…. I don't know, sorry. I'll know soon though." His voice was barely a whisper, but he knew his friend's could hear him.

Lafayette paused. "Keep us updated, s'il vous plaît." When Alexander didn't respond he continued. "We must get going now, we will see you soon though."

Alexander found that he had trouble forming full sentences at the moment. " 'Kay…. Au revoir."

While he was on the phone he noticed an ambulance had arrived. He put his phone in his pocket and ran to it. He saw a man standing there currently doing nothing. "Excuse m-me mister." The man turned to Alexander and prompted him to continue. He was about to continue speaking when he noticed John.

God… he looked awful. He was pretty much covered in his own blood. John's arm sat at an awkward angle, that couldn't be normal. His face wore a pained expression and Alexander so badly wanted to run over and hug him.

"Yeah kid?" Alexander couldn't even find the energy to frown at being called a kid. "I don't have all day, you have something to say? Say it before I leave."

"M-my…." It'd be okay to lie, as long as he got to stay by John's side. "Husband…." Jeez that was pushing it. "Was in t-hat accident." The man looked at Alexander's hands which were thankfully residing in his pockets.

Then he looked up at Alexander with a confused expression. "Show me your hands kid."

Alexander found breathing harder, he really was a bad liar. "I-I'm sorry sir, I don't wear my ring to work and neither does John." He prayed that the man couldn't see him sweating, or maybe the man simply thought it was raindrops, or tears. Alexander knew he was crying.

The man sighed. "Fine, get in." He helped Alexander into the ambulance without another word. A paramedic motioned for him to sit in a chair pretty close to John.

He sat, tears continuing to run down his face. He held John's better hand in his own and rubbed it soothingly. Alexander watched as his friend's blood covered his fingers. It was a horrible sight really.

Alexander was drowning in his own worry, he was probably playing the part of 'husband' well. At least he hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their friend's apartment…

Lafayette was pacing, and Hercules wasn't making it better. He was trying to soothe his boyfriend, albeit very badly.

To make matters worse, Lafayette was rambling in French and Hercules couldn't make out a word. "Et si John ne va pas bien? Il ira bien non? Il est fort ... Alexander, tu ferais mieux de nous tenir au courant."

"Laf, I have no idea what you're saying." He knew he wasn't helping, but understanding what his boyfriend was saying would be a key step in helping him.

"Je suis désolé, mais peut-être que si vous preniez mon offre de cours de Français, nous n'aurions pas ce problème mon ami." Hercules could tell Lafayette was talking to him this time, something about the tone of his voice. "Tu m'as appris l'Anglais. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas vous apprendre le Français?"

He sighed and made Lafayette sit on the couch beside him. "He'll be okay, you know that right?"

"Oui…. I'm just worried…" He wouldn't look up from the floor. He jumped when he felt his boyfriend wrap an arm around him. "Herc…"

"It'll be alright… he'll be okay." Hercules couldn't tell whether he was reassuring Lafayette or himself.

"He has to be…" Lafayette whispered.

* * *

 **French Translations:**

 **French Translations:**

 **(In other words, what they are supposed to say)**

 **Mon ami? Est-ce que tout va bien?- My Friend? Are you alright?**

 **S'il vous plaît- Please (This one I knew xD)**

 **Au Revior- Bye (Knew this one too)**

 **Et si John ne va pas bien? Il ira bien non? Il est fort ... Alexander, tu ferais mieux de nous tenir au courant.-What if John isn't okay? He'll be okay right? He's strong... Alexander you'd better keep us updated.**

 **Je suis désolé, mais peut-être que si vous preniez mon offre de cours de Français, nous n'aurions pas ce problème mon ami.-I'm sorry, but maybe if you took up my offer on french lessons then we wouldn't have this problem my friend**

 **Tu m'as appris l'Anglais. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas vous apprendre le Français- You did teach me english. So why can't I teach you French?**

 **Oui- Yes (Knew this one too)**


	3. Patience? Hah What's That?

Alexander was pacing. How could he not? He was so worried. He knew Laf and Herc were on their way, but that really didn't help his nerves.

He hadn't been allowed to see John yet and that was understandable. He had to admit, he was terrified. His breathing was ragged and he just couldn't sit still.

"Alexander! où est-il?" That was Laf's voice. He turned and ran to hug them. "Alexander?"

"I… don't know. I haven't been allowed to see him yet." The tears began to flow more freely. "I'm worried…"

He buried his face in his friend's clothing. "We know Alex… we're worried too." Hercules picked Alexander up and sat him in a chair.

Alexander held his head in his hands. "You don't g-get it…. It's MY fault…." He let out a hiccup-like sob. "I-I'm the one who told h-im to pick me up."

"It's not your fault mon ami." Lafayette gave Alexander's shoulder a small squeeze. "Accidents happen, you know this."

He wiped a few stray tears from his face. "I…...I know. But I still think I should take the blame."

Hercules and Lafayette desperately tried to change Alexander's mind but he wouldn't hear it. Eventually they gave up and sat in silence.

Tears continued to run down Alexander's face until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore. He just sat there shivering, his clothes had dried a little but his hair was still wet.

"Those who are here for Mr. John Laurens?" When Alexander wasn't paying attention a nurse had entered the room. But as those words were spoken he instantly perked up.

"Yes!" All three said that at the same time. The nurse gave a small smile and motioned for them to follow her.

They began to walk down a hallway silently, until the nurse began to speak. "I'm sure you're wondering how he is…" When the three nodded she decided to continue. "It could've been way worse but… it wasn't"

Alexander barely paid attention to her long ramble, but he did pay attention to a few things. John's left arm was broken, some of his ribs were fractured, a shard of glass hit a spot above his right eye. It didn't hit the eye itself but they were pretty certain he'd be blind in that eye. There were other injuries but Alexander really wasn't paying attention, John was okay and that was all that mattered.

When they entered the hospital room Alexander had to hold back tears. John looked better but, he still looked horrible. His hair was down and matted. A bandage covered his right eye but there were other bandages on his face. Even though he was asleep he looked exhausted, Alexander had to admit.

Alexander took a seat closest to John. His grabbed his friend's freckled hand and held it tightly. His tears couldn't hold themselves back any longer and they ran down his face.

Lafayette and Hercules sat beside Alexander and rubbed his back soothingly. They both knew how Alexander felt about John, he'd confessed months ago.

Minutes passed slowly, eventually Hercules and Lafayette had left. Hours alone felt like an eternity. A small beep every few seconds John's slow breathing and Alexander's choked sobs were the only sounds the could be heard inside the, thankfully private room.

Footsteps passed up the hall, muffled conversations could be heard in the hallways. Alexander wasn't paying attention, he couldn't focus on anything else but his friend.

"Excuse me? Mr….?" A voice prompted Alexander. He looked up, it was a doctor. The woman looked at him patiently awaiting his response.

"Alexander." He said quickly before looking back down at John.

The doctor paused for a moment. "Are you going home to sleep? It's 1:00 am…"

"No, I'm not leaving his side." He didn't mean to come off harsh, but he was so worried. "I can't…"

The doctor nodded and left the room without another word.

Time continued to pass at an almost still. With every passing minute Alexander's breathing became harsher, as more and more tears fell.

Why couldn't he just be in John's position? He sure as hell deserved it…

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Où est-il- Where is he (I knew this one)**


	4. Love Despite Everything

Hours passed but it felt like years. Before Alexander knew it, it was morning, about 7:00 am. His clothes were completely dry and his tears had dried leaving tear stains on his face.

It was quiet for the most part. Alexander really didn't like the quiet, but right now it was kind of comforting. More time had passed, it was 9:00 am now. Alexander had Lafayette call in sick for him at work.

He was a little tired, but he was used to running on caffeine. Alexander just had to grab a coffee and he'd feel good.

So he did, he left for just a minute to grab coffee. When he came back nothing was different. He took his seat again and drank his coffee.

Alexander couldn't find it in himself to cry, he had no more tears to shed. He finished the coffee pretty fast and resumed his place where he was before.

Then after a few minutes he felt his grip on John's hand be returned. It wasn't tight but it seemed like that was all the strength John could put into it right now.

He was still asleep, but that small gesture sent a wave of relief over Alexander. He used his fingers to rub a bandage on John's hand. It was bloody, but not as much as the one over his eye.

Then another hour passed. It was very uneventful, and the only thing that happened was that Alexander got a call from Lafayette and Hercules that they were coming by sometime in the afternoon.

He found himself zoning out. Alexander was truly lost in his thoughts. Thinking of ways he could've prevented this, making life better for everyone involved.

A small croaky voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Alex?" He looked over to see John giving him a small smile. His available eye was open enough to see him, but not enough to show all of his eye.

Alexander didn't waste any time, he reached over to give his friend a hug. He made sure that he didn't aggravate any injuries. "What happened?"

He sat back into his chair, keeping his hand linked with John's. "You got into a car accident." A look of realization passed John's visible eye.

"Oh… right… I forgot about that." He sighed but then another thought crossed his mind. "It was probably that fucker who didn't know how to drive."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What?" He was actually amused by how angry John got at other while he was driving.

John smiled at the thought, then he squinted to get a better look at Alexander's face. "Were you crying?" Alexander sighed but, he did nod. "Why?"

He could confess… or he could label it as worry. But if he didn't confess now he might never. "Look John, I think I'm in love with you. I was so worried that I'd never get to tell you."

The room was silent for a minute before John spoke again. "I love you too Alex, but you don't have to worry. I'll be okay." His voice was quiet.

Alexander laughed a little as more tears dripped down his face. "I know… but I feel horrible seeing you like this." The he felt John tighten his grip on his hand.

He looked over and John had pushed himself up with a small hiss of pain. "I'll be fine Alex, you don't have to cry." He let go of Alexander's hand and reached forward to wipe the tears of his face. " **I** feel horrible seeing **you** like this."

It took a minute for Alexander to process exactly what had just happened. "John! Sit down now!" He hoped he came off like a parent, but in reality he just sounded like he was joking.

Thankfully, John got the message and moved to lie down. "I'll be okay Alex."

Time seemed to go by much faster now that John was awake. What used to feel like forever turned into minutes. Then before they knew it two whole hours had passed.

"John! Finalement, nous étions si inquiets." The both turned to see a relieved Hercules and Lafayette standing in the doorway.

He offered the pair a smile. "Hey guys!" He faked energy so he didn't have a repeat of what happened with Alexander.

Although the other two believed him, he just couldn't seem to fool Alexander. The four talked for an hour until Hercules and Lafayette had to leave.

"You're tired." Was the first thing that Alexander said after the pair had exited the room.

John shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine Alex." He had to stifle his yawn not wanting to give Alexander more proof.

Alexander folded his arms. "I asked if you were tired, not if you were fine. Although, that's good to know." His tone was one-hundred percent serious this time.

"You can't make me answer." Of course, when Alexander is serious John is joking.

A smirk came across Alexander's face. "I think I can." He pulled John's face closer to his own until their lips we touching. It wasn't a short kiss, nor was it a long one it was the perfect amount of time. "Will you tell me now?"

"Hmm nope, maybe if you promise to take me on a date I will." John smirked right back at Alexander.

"Of course, now sleep." Alexander waited for John to finally give in. He waited a few seconds but John never gave in. "John?"

"You have to sleep too, so if you go home to rest I'll sleep." Alexander sighed, he'd been backed into a corner.

He pulled his jacket off the side of the chair. "Fine, now sleep."

John didn't respond, instead he watched Alexander leave the room. As soon as he knew Alexander was gone he finally let himself sleep.

* * *

 **Translations-**

 **John! Finalement, nous étions si inquiets-John! finally, we were so worried.**


	5. Quick Update!

**Hello!**

 **Now I know you're all expecting the 'next chapter' but the story was only supposed to be the four chapters that already exist. :/**

 **Seeing as many of you want more, and honestly I do too. I'm creating a sequel, it's gonna be called "Hold Me Close"**

 **It's going to take place right after the date that Alexander and John talked about and I have some plans for it.**

 **ALTHOUGH! I don't have a ton of plans, so feel free to leave suggestions on what should happen!**

 **See ya soon! Mwah!**

 **\- Logic**


End file.
